


Bittersweet

by KennaxVal



Category: The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Bittersweet

The club is rocking. Even for a Saturday night, the place is packed with Kaitlyn’s adoring fans. Luckily, Emily got there early to get a good view of her girlfriend. On nights like this, she doesn’t even mind the smell of sweat and cheap booze that permeate the room. She’s just happy to watch Kaitlyn perform.

Up on stage, Kaitlyn looks every bit the rock star Emily knows she’s destined to be. She can already picture life with her girlfriend after graduation. Traveling with Kaitlyn and The Sex Havers, writing while huddling in a cozy corner of a tour bus and visiting their friends. Emily looks side to side and knows she’s going to miss seeing them all the time, but at least this will allow them all to keep in touch.

That’s not what tonights about. Sure, there is only a couple weeks until graduation, but Emily joins her friends in allowing herself to enjoy the music. And that splendid view, of course. In moments like these, Emily has to stop and appreciate how beautiful her girlfriend is. And watching her go to town on her guitar makes her all the sexier.

With the set winding down, Emily takes another look around. It may very well be the last time that The Sex Havers perform here. They’ve been signed to a label, and it’ll soon be time to hit the road. She brushes those thoughts away. As much as she needs to move forward in life, she hates the idea of not being able to freeze this perfect moment in time.

“Alright everybody, we are The Sex Havers,” Kaitlyn calls out. Her voice is still strong despite the long performance. Emily doubts that anyone but her can tell that her girlfriend’s voice is ever so slightly starting to get hoarse. Kaitlyn takes a sip of water and continues. “We want to thank you all for being such a great crowd, but this next song goes out to a very special lady. My girlfriend, Emily Day!”

Emily blushes as everyone cheers her on. No doubt her face is bright red from all the eyes on her. She’s never been one to seek the spotlight but doesn’t want to be a wet blanket either, so when Kaitlyn calls her onto the stage, she agrees.

At first Emily’s knees buckle, and she feels herself sway in a less than graceful manner. Then she focuses on Kaitlyn’s eyes, and the crowd disappears in her mind. She watches her rock star girlfriend lightly strum the guitar and sing, never breaking eye contact.

“Everything was different before you.

Your eyes, promise me a love that’s true…”

Emily’s heart races. She listens to the lyrics and wonders if her greatest wish is coming true.

“…I need you to always be in my life.

So I’m asking… will you be my wife?”

Kaitlyn kneels down and presents a ring that sparkles against the spotlight.

“Oh my God. Oh my God. OH. MY. GOD!!! Is this really happening? Yes, Kaitlyn. Yes, yes, YES!!”

“Hey babe,” Kaitlyn says wrapping her arms around Emily, “just shut up and kiss me already.”

Emily passionately presses her lips to Kaitlyn, letting out a yelp as she’s picked up by her butt.

“I love you more than anything or anyone, Emily Day.”

“I love you too, Kaitlyn Liao.”

The two soon to be wives look down at the family faces expression their support. Chris, Zack, Abbie, Tyler, Zig, Madison, and even Becca radiate with happiness. Emily knows she’s going to miss them all, but it’s all worth it to be with her beloved Kaitlyn. Their story of love has just begun.


End file.
